Dance and Remember
by Inuyasha'sTearsForHer
Summary: This story has a returning guest. But what he doesn't know is that she, his sister has returned. Will she continue to break his childhood heart. Maybe, read to find out. This story has bad words from Sessy and OC. pairings: InuXKag OCXKoga little SanXMir
1. I can't tell you

**Hi everyone! I am new at this so flames are ok! The story is all in paragraphs really. This is about a person who finally returns! Will romance bloom? This chappie will only have Kimori and Sess in it with flashback of Inuyasha. This first chappie has a bunch of flash backs so… on with the show! **

_**Dance and Remember…**_

**Flash Back**

"**_Inuyasha…" I said softly. "Inuyasha… Wake up baby." "What do you want?" snapped Inuyasha. "Well can't a sister wake up her little bro!" I snapped back even harder. "Five more minutes…" said the sleeping baby Inuyasha. _**

**End of Flash Back**

**My name is Kimori Taisho. I am the oldest sibling of the Taisho family. My brothers are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I have been away for at least half of Inu's age. And things have changed. I left Inuyasha and Sessy when they were young me being a mortal and them being demon and half. Our mother was a mortal and father, father was a demon. I ended up like mother. She was beautiful and a powerful business worker also a meko. I looked like her twin only not as strong. Soon as father and mom died we were dirt poor. Actually, dirt was more valuable then us. **

"**Sesshomaru, when are we leaving?" I asked the full-demon brother of mine. "We'll leave damn't when I'm ready!" yelled Sesshomaru obviously pissed from work. Sesshomaru was the owner of Yamiko Industries, the world wide known fashion, dining, make-up, you name it they made it. "Fine just asking… Even though I am _your older sister…_ you don't treat me with respect." I said back. **

**Flash Back**

"**_Kimori! I want that one and that one! Oh! Please! Please!" begged Inuyasha. "Alright, but only one." I said buying a little toy sword for him. "Wow, I really like you, Kimori. Better then Sesshomaru anyway." replied Inuyasha. _**

"_**Oh Inuyasha, why do you not like Sesshomaru?" I asked him. "He's evil, and mean, and ugly, and cruel, and a bas-"**_

"_**Wow! Wow! No, no do not say that!" I practically covered his mouth. **_

"_**Why?" he asked innocently. "It's not very nice." I tried to convince him.**_

**End of Flash Back**

"**Oh look who's taking a long time. I thought they said women take a long time not men. Wait are you going through a sex change! Shit! **

"**No! You idiot! I am a man! Not a smug little sluttly bitch!"**

"**Shut-up and eat cheese balls you bastard!" I start to throw cheese balls at him.**

"**You're a dick." **

"**Oh, good comeback. Where'd you get that from, your tiny brain?" **

"**Bite my ass!" **

"**Clean it!" I screamed right back really pissed off now. (Thanx B.G.L.I. for the little spat of _Bite and Clean_! Loved We Can't Be Friends.) With Sesshomaru at a loss for words. "Get ready soon we're leaving." He said as he trudged out of the door way.**

**Flash Back**

"**_Where are you going?" asked a pre-teen Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… I cannot be around you anymore." I said looking away from him. "Kimori, why? I thought that… You can't go! If you leave there won't be anyone to care for me!" cried Inuyasha. "I can't be there for you Inuyasha! Think damn't! I can't protect you! You are a pre-teen almost teen, practically adult. Find a mate and live! Damn't!" I screamed at him holding back tears. "Kimori…" cried out Inuyasha. _**

**End if Flash Back**

"**Then I left him there. Never once looking back at him. Crying like he just lost a second mother. No one likes to see a man cry. Inuyasha… I cannot be there for you. Grow up." I said quietly to myself. I went out to the black camera and sat in the passenger seat and drove off.**

**Well what do you think? Now you know the con. Kimori can not be seen with Inuyasha, but why? I will continue in 5 reviews. The title may not fit at first but will later. Kagome and Inuyasha are together of course. If you wonder I hate Kikyo! I would die before ever putting Kikyo and like even in the same sentence. Well gotta go and if you see a guy named Rob MicNeil tell me! Bye!**

**-Inuyasha'sTearsForHer-**


	2. Fight! Part 1: Meeting again

**Well I'm back. I will just keep on writing with or with out reviews. Sorry making you wait… On with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, or Kagome. I only own Kimori.**

**Chap 2**

**Dance and Remember…

* * *

**

**I sat looking out the window of the black camera. Starring at the clouds. There were no clouds.**

"**Sesshomaru?"**

"**What?"**

"**Why am I doing this?"**

"**What do you mean, why?"**

"**Why do I sing?"**

"**Because, it is your job."**

"**Oh, the job excuse…"**

"**Shut-up and look at the sky."**

**As always 'shut-up'. That's all he said anymore, besides cussing at me. Sesshomaru is my manager. I'm a singer as I forgot to mention.**

**Later with Inuyasha**

"**Inuyasha look its Kimori Taisho." Kagome said cheerfully. "I love her voice." **

"**What's so great about her? Wait! What was her name!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed the paper and almost pushed Kagome to the ground.**

"**You could say please." Said a pouting Kagome.**

"**It's her…" whispered Inuyasha with venom in his voice. Suddenly he tore up the paper and picked up the newsstand with the fliers and threw them onto the street.**

"**Inuyasha! Stop!" yelled Kagome. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. Seeing what he had done, he began to run. (A.N./ No not run like in sappy movies. Actually sprint.)**

**Just as Inuyasha threw the newsstand Sesshomaru was pulling around the corner directly into the newsstand.**

"**Shit!" yelled Sesshomaru trying to dodge the stand. Almost hitting Kagome, but moved. And hitting a cabbage stand. (I know, I know a cabbage stand in the middle of a city. But it's my story so shut-up!)**

"**What I can't be safe in an entirely different show!" said the cabbage man. (A.N./ Ha Ha! He is from Avatar: Last Air bender.**

"**Sesshomaru! You lousy driver! Don't kill us!"**

"**Well sorry, but next time someone throws a newsstand at me, I be sure to let it hit us!"**

"**What?" I said climbing out of the car after putting on shades. Immediately Kagome ran over to me. "Hey, Kimori." She said softly.**

"**You don't have to whisper. Just normal. Nobody really cares." I whispered back mockingly. "Heh. Sorry."**

"**So, who threw the stand?"**

"**Inuyasha." She said looking at the damage done.**

"**Inuyasha is here!"**

"**No. When I said stop he ran away."**

"**I thought I was the one to run, not him." I whispered.**

"**Kimori! Get back in the car now!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Coming!" I yelled back. Suddenly loads of people started coming at me saying "Can I have your autograph?"**

"**Get away from her!" said Sesshomaru pushing them out of the way. "Come on." He said grabbing me.**

**With Inuyasha.**

"**How dare she return!" he said slamming his fist into the brick wall. "I hate her! I wish she would just die!"**

"**Yo dog breathe how's Kagome?" said a wolf demon Koga.**

"**Now isn't the time Koga."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Shut-up."**

"**Whatever. Come this way." Koga said walking down a dark alleyway. "Why should I trust you wolf?" Inuyasha replied.**

**Meanwhile**

**Sesshomaru got me out of that mess. Now I have to deal with Inuyasha. No one was talking except the song on the radio. Until… RING! RING!**

"**Yo." I said.**

"**Hey it's Koga."**

"**Hey Koga. What's up?"**

"**Will you come over to the alleyway?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Do you want me to tell him?"**

"**No."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Really."**

"**Meet me here."**

"**Ok." I hung up. "Sesshomaru stop here." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "Just wait." I climbed out of the car, and walked down the alleyway.**

"**Inuyasha? Koga?" I asked out loud.**

"**Yo. Over here." answered Koga. I walked over to the shadows. Inuyasha showed sheer shock on his face. "W-why are you here!" **

"**Inuyasha. I'm sorry." I tried to calm him. I walk "No all you did was cause me pain! You are not sorry for anything!" he clenched his fists in madness.**

"**Inuyasha!" I walked up to him, grabbed his fists, and liked him in the eyes. "Inuyasha. You must understand, I…"

* * *

**

**Oh cliffy! Well yeah. I'll just keep writing till I get more reviews. Kimori will sing a song in the next chapter. What song I do not know yet.**

_**Bye!**_

**-Inuyasha'sTearsForHer-**


End file.
